


The Slip Slide Down (To Hell)

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Incestuous Undertones, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they learn to fit together. Or: how Mako learned to say ‘fuck it’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slip Slide Down (To Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** M/F sex, threesome (M/F/M) sex, double penetration, incestuous undertones.

-

i.

Korra has sex with Bolin first, and the only reason Mako knows this is by walking in on them.

She's glorious - all dark hair and chocolate skin and rippling muscle - and she takes his little brother's cock in her like she takes everything else. That is, like a natural.

Korra is smiling faintly as she rides Bolin, hips moving seamlessly as she cups her own breasts, taking in her pleasure without hesitation. Her fingers flick over her dark nipples, making her gasp, and Bolin's fingers are tight on the top of her thighs, holding on, with his expression transfixed by the sight.

Bolin isn't even undressed properly, Mako notes, because he is always taking in the important details. His shorts are hanging off one ankle and his tank is pushed up to his underarms. Yet he can't help but trail his eyes over them - her skin sleek with sweat as she fucks herself on Bolin's cock like its the only thing she wants, her movements getting messy as she reaches her orgasm, hips twisting, a hand coming down to find her clit and feel the rocking movement of each thrust Bolin makes into her heat.

'Oh,  _god,_ Korra,' pants out Bolin because he's never been a quiet one, and one of his hands slide up to palm her waist, nudging her forward. 'Oh, fuck, fuck,  _fuck -_ '

Korra bends over easy, her mouth meeting his with a smile, and she fits her fingers around his shoulders, licking into his mouth. Suddenly, Bolin's grip goes tight and his thrusts get harsh and fast. ' _Korra_.'

Korra ducks down, her head resting on his chest as she looks back, behind her, and sees Mako -

\- sees the flush on his cheeks, the heat in his eyes, the tent in his shorts, the tightness of his fists, the clench of his jaw -  _sees_  Mako as a desperate wanting  _boy -_

'Oh yes,' she moans, eyes on him, and comes all over his little brother's cock.

-

ii.

'So... I guess you saw us, huh?' says Bolin in their attic room, not looking at him, fingers tight around the hem of his shirt.

Mako doesn't say anything because he doesn't need to. Or maybe because he doesn't want to say, 'I wanted to be there. I wanted that too.' That's too open and needy and  _not_ -Mako.

'I - ' starts Bolin, his voice cracking and breaking off. He clenches his jaw before sitting down beside Mako, leaning against the wood of the wall as Mako looks out of the window to the Air Temple Island. 'Mako,' says his brother, 'Mako,  _look at me._ '

Mako grits his teeth, before turning his head, facing his brother head on. He tries not to remember how it felt when he jerked off in the shower, how slick and hot his cock was in his hand and how hard he shuddered out his orgasm at the idea of his little brother pounding into someone as strong as the _Avatar_ \- someone as strong as _Korra._

Bolin's face is open - it's always open, especially around Mako, and Mako hoards that little detail to himself greedily, unwilling to give it up - and his hands are warm and strong when they settle on Mako's shoulders as he kneels in front of his brother, 'Brother, I want you - ' and Mako's breath stutters, his heart shoving against his rib cage like a cornered mouse, 'to join us - Korra and I.'

'Bolin,' says Mako, because he can't say anything else, his brain a white noise of  _Korra_  and  _little brother_  and  _together_. Bolin smiles at him, wide and sweet, and Mako grabs him by the neck, pulling him down so his mouth is against the shell of the other's ear.

'That means I get Korra  _and_ you,' he says, and Bolin hisses out a breath, his fingers going tight around Mako's shoulders -  _brothers don't do this, Mako,_ whines his brain and Mako thinks that thought can go straight down to hell to meet the three of them there.

-

iii.

Korra comes to him, sleek and lazy, and Mako slides his hands over her waist, intent in his face and she smiles - all teeth and desire.

'Knew you'd come around,' she says, and he kisses her shut, licking in to taste her - recognizes lychee juice and -

He makes a guttural sound, and Korra laughs in his mouth, pulling away to slide her tongue down his neck. 'Korra, only my brother ate that lime today,' he tells her, the bitter after-taste on the tip of his tongue.

'Oops, didn't I tell you he was coming?' She grins, her fingers dancing around the waistband of his shorts before sliding them down as she gets on her knees. Mako steps out of them and kicks them away before her fingers settle around his hips and she blows a hot breath over his rising cock. After a moment, he hears her voice: 'Oh, your pricks are different.'

'Fuck's sake, Korra,' groans Mako, and she kisses his hipbone before engulfing him in her hot mouth, her tongue laving patterns and flicking at the underside of his glans before finding his slit and pressing against it. He's lost his breath now - getting air a fighting battle as his mouth goes dry.

So caught up that he doesn't know Bolin is here until his hand is on Mako's shoulder, a hot imprint, and he kisses Mako's cheek like the little brother he is before moving round to let Korra off his cock and undress.

Then, suddenly,  _skin_.

Korra is pushing him down on a mat, fitting his cock in her and sliding down to straddle his thighs. Mako props himself up on one elbow, a hand sliding up her waist to cup her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple. She gives a small gasp, twisting, and his cock is even deeper within her. Mako can see Bolin behind her, on his knees, between the spread legs of his brother, and he's doing something with his hands that makes Korra keen and drape herself over Mako's chest.

'Bolin, hurry up, please,' she pants, her fingers leaving half-moons on Mako's shoulders. His mouth is buried in her hair and he can smell the incense from the Temple in it along with something wholly  _woman._

'Got you, Korra, got you - shit,' whispers Bolin and Mako feels his pulse spike when his little brother pushes in beside his cock, skin sliding together until, eventually, after a million years, Bolin's balls are a heavy brand against his own.

'Bo _lin_ ,' groans Mako, and then they're fucking _moving_.

Korra rides both their cocks with gasps and moans tumbling out of her, shoving against their hips as they come up. Mako thinks he's going to die, having Korra tight and hot all over him and Bolin's dick sliding right beside him, and thinks this would be a glorious way to go.

Korra is keening, 'guys, oh, fuck,' and she shudders out an orgasm over both their cocks, tightening and milking them, making Bolin swear and shove his hips faster into her. Mako follows suite, his grip on her thighs tight, as feels the friction of the other cock against his.

Korra is panting, gasping, and she comes again, coating them in slick wetness, and Mako is bucking desperately in her, feeling his nerves unravel as his thighs begin to tremble, and Bolin's cock is hot and hard against his as they both find some haphazard rhythm in her.

Bolin comes first - his voice a broken 'Korra - _oh_ \- Mako,' - and Mako can feel his dick be coated in warm come as his little brother stutters out his orgasm in quick, jerky thrusts, his muscles losing their tension -

'Mako,  _come_ ,' murmurs Korra in his ear and she clenches her cunt, suffocating his prick as it moves in and out of her until he does orgasm, filling her again, his mouth finding hers as she kisses him through the after shocks.

Mako softening prick slips out along with Bolin's and they lie down beside each other in fucked out exhaustion - muscles sore and feeling sated.

Somehow they fall asleep there.

And somehow Mako wakes up on his side with Korra's back pressed along his chest and Bolin across from her, legs tangled so thoroughly that Mako can slide his feet across his little brother's while he wraps an arm around Korra's waist.

And somehow his brain says, 'fuck it' and Mako smiles before drifting off again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> well, _someone_ had to write OT3 smut!fic, right? Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> x-posted on [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/20333608004/the-slip-slide-down-nc-17-the-legend-of-korra).


End file.
